


To The Happy Couple

by mirilik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of i love yous, speech, wedding speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirilik/pseuds/mirilik
Summary: There's a wedding and there's a speech. And then there are happy tears and hints of snogging.





	To The Happy Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Have fun reading and please feel free to leave comments or kudos, they would make me really happy :)

“From a young age on I loved watching sappy romance movies and I can definitely say that this is my mother’s fault.” He smiles when he hears his mother chuckling a few seats away and then continues. “Whenever there was time in the evening we would sit down and watch a rom-com to flee into the world of love, hopes and dreams. And with every movie we watched I would always turn towards my mum and ask _When will I find this?_ or _How do I find this?_ or _Will I ever find this?_. The idea of me being unconditionally loved and loving someone in return so fiercely to be ready to give up everything for them if necessary was so far-fetched to me, that I would just shake my head whenever mum would tell me that I will definitely be as happy as those people in the movies. Looking back it all makes sense that her answer changed to _You just have to open your eyes, Louis_ when I had just turned eighteen a few months ago and a certain curly haired sixteen-year-old literally stumbled into my life. Well, first he stumbled into me and excused himself with the most sheepish looking face I had ever seen and as soon as he flashed his dimple I was positively done for; not able to be angry at this boy in any way.” 

Louis clears his throat and forces himself to not look at said, though now slightly older, boy sitting next to where he was standing up. He promised himself not to cry. 

“I guess most of you know how this all turned out. Somehow that boy and I became the best of friends, positively attached at the hip, getting on like a house on fire from the word go. That boy was by my side when I failed my A-levels at the first try and he was there when I finally finished school and got into university where he would join me a very painful year later in which I saw him definitely not enough but we still made it through. He was by my side when my grandma died, who I miss terribly right now because she always loved a good party. And that boy was by my side when our family grew by two more lovely little humans that we all love so much that I am sure they will be spoiled little brats when they are older.”

A round of chuckling echoes through the room while Louis looks over to his siblings, all of them looking at him with a smile on their faces. 

“I - erm. Whenever my mum said these words _You just have to open your eyes, Louis_. Whenever she said that to me I would only scoff and roll my eyes, because for the love of god what are you talking about, mother? I have to admit, it took me embarrassingly long to finally open my eyes and I am glad that I was not the only one who was a bit dumb about it all.”

“I’m not dumb,” a small voice next to him mumbled but Louis only gave him a light slap on the shoulder, the people around them laughing again. 

“To this day I don’t really know what drove me, after the ceremony of my uni graduation ended, to just jump into my best friends arms as soon as I saw him and just kiss him on the mouth. In front of most of my family which is definitely not the setting I had in mind for a first kiss with the love of my life. I guess that a big part of me always knew that this curly haired boy, with those pretty green eyes and kind smile would be it for me. The love that I was always looking for but somehow managed to close my eyes in front of so I tapped in the darkness for so long. I remember so vividly that there was a voice inside my head screaming at me and asking me what the f I was doing but all went quiet when my best friend just tightened his arms around my waist and kissed me back. In the end no one was surprised or I guess me and Harry were the most surprised out of all of you. And - oh shit, sorry-” Louis stopped and dabbed with his sleeve around his eyes. That much to his plan of not crying. “I’m sorry, I just. I am so incredibly happy. And I have to thank you, Harry, for that.”

He turns a little now having only eyes for his husband. “I don’t know what I did right in my past lives that I got to know you in this one. But I sometimes like to think that we met in every single one of them. Because I can’t imagine spending my life with another person. You are the love of my life, my best friend. You make me laugh so much, that I should actually have a six pack from it. You make me feel safe. You encourage me, you give me strength and you are a huge cuddle in human form.”

Their wedding guests laugh again, but Louis doesn’t even notice. 

“I love you more than I can comprehend sometimes. And just a few hours ago I promised you that I would love you forever and I never felt so sure about something in my life as I am sure that I will always love you, as long as you will have me. You are it for me, baby and I am so grateful that you let me love you and give me so much love in return. So, thank you.” 

The thank you is only whispered, his voice finally giving up. Just a second later he finds himself pressed flush against his husband, his face buried in the crook of Harry’s neck.

“I love you so much, forever, I love you, thank you, I love you,” Harry mumbles and they are both crying and then they are both laughing because they are so, so sappy. But it’s their wedding, so it’s ok. And it’s them. Louis and Harry. The dream team as all of their mates call them. And they are so, so happy.

Louis didn’t even notice that someone slipped the microphone out of his hand, only really understands what’s happening when his best man’s voice echoes through the speakers.

“Hi, it’s me, Liam, again. I know you already heard my speech but since this embarrassing pair is obviously not able to end this speech properly and I am a bit scared that they start snogging right here any second now I’d like us all to once again lift our glasses to the happy couple. To Harry and Louis Tomlinson!”

The whole crowd cheers, but nobody cheers quite as loud as Harry before he actually starts snogging his husband for a bit. It’s his wedding after all, he can do whatever he wants.


End file.
